Hot dogs, Games and a Duck
by DocWho85
Summary: Red and Lizzie on a date at Cony Island. One shot. Lizzington.


Hot dogs, Games and a Duck

When Red had told her he was taking her out for a anniversary date, it had been 2 years since they met, and 6 months since they became lovers. She never pictured him taking her to Coney Island.

It was just after 5 in the evening when Dembe pulled at the beginning of the boardwalk. Liz was looking out of her window, seeing all the people walking about and having fun. Seeing the rides and games made Liz excited. She'd never been here, even when she worked for the mobile psych unit, and it had never crossed her mind to come. Feeling Red's eyes on her, she turned to face him.

"So...what do you think, Lizzie?" Red wasn't nervous, but he did want her to have fun. If she didn't want to go here, he knew he could get a reservation at any restaurant she wanted to go to.

"This is great. Not something I ever thought you'd do, but I can't wait." He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I know how to have fun. Apart from you," Red winked at her, "I don't really have time for it." Seeing Liz blush, Red got out of the car and went around to her side. Opening the door, he took a hold of Liz's hand and helped her out. Liz took a chance to check out Red's new suit. It was just like his white one, only slighty darker. He looked really, really good. Leaning up to give him a kiss, Liz pulled away far to soon for his liking, but before he could protest, Liz was already leading him down the boardwalk. Chuckling, Red caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

A couple of hours later found Liz on her third Nathan's hotdog. She'd wanted one when they first arrived but knew that if they were going on rides, it wouldn't be a good combination. Liz found that out when she was 11 and Sam had taken her to a carnival. Corndogs, cotton candy, and rides did not mix well. But now that they had done the rides, she was free to eat. Next on her menu was cotton candy and later some ice cream. Red, still on his one and only hotdog, stared at her. He'd never seen Liz eat so much in one sitting before.

"Maybe we should enter you into the hotdog eating contest in a few weeks, Sweetheart," Red joked.

Liz just smiled and finished the dog. Sighing, Liz leaned back on the bench they were sitting on.

"Maybe next year, although there the best dogs I've tried."

While Red finished his hotdog, Liz looked around to see what they could do next. She decided it was time for the games. She wanted to win the tacky, break-in-a-week prizes. Seeing that Red was finished, Liz took his hand and started to head for the games. Passing a photo booth, she stopped and turned back around.

"Lizzie, what?" Red sounded confused by her actions.

"We need to have our photo taken Red!"

Liz pushed Red into the booth, and once he was sat on the little stool, she sat in his lap. While she was searching her purse for change, she kept getting distracted by Red kissing down from her neck to her shoulder and back up again. Moaning, Liz turned and pulled him into a kiss, stopping before things could get heated, because kissing Red was always hot. Liz removed his fedora and turned to put the money in, instructing Red. "These photos are always silly, so just let loose and make stupid faces." She spoke as if Red didn't know what letting loose meant.

The first two shots, Red did as he was told, then he turned Liz's face and kissed her for the rest. Even after the flashing had stopped- they didn't. Red moaned when Liz turned so she could deepen the kiss. They were brought out of their kiss when someone or something bumped into the booth. Catching his breath, Red leaned his forehead against Liz's.

"I can guarantee these pictures won't be silly," Red said as he chuckled.

Liz smiled and got out of his lap, laughing when he moaned in disappointment.

"Come on, you can have more kisses later."

"What if I want more than kissing?" Red raised his brow

"Win me a prize and find out," Liz said.

Getting out of the booth, Liz fixed her sweater and flattened her hair. That man knew how to kiss. Taking the pictures from the slot, Liz looked at them. She smiled and felt Red wrap his arms around her waist and look at them over her shoulder.

"Those are good."

Liz nodded, agreeing with Red. These were their first non work-related pictures together. She loved them.

Kissing her shoulder, Red pulled back and led her towards the games. He had prizes to win for Liz so he could get his own. After an hour, Red had won her a few small teddies and some plastic jewelry. As they were leaving the park, to go take a walk on the beach, Red noticed that Liz had spotted a booth with giant soft toys. Changing their direction, Red went there. Seeing that it was a shooting galley game, Red handed the man $5 and picked up the air rifle.

"Shoot 5, get a prize. Shoot all 10, get a giant prize," explained the booth owner.

Liz watched as Red studied the board, and a few seconds later he started to fire. He didn't miss one. Liz was enjoying the view. Red made holding and firing a gun look hot.

"All 10! Pick your prize!" The man pointed to the wall of giant soft toys behind him

"Which one do you want, Lizzie?"

"The yellow duck," Liz spoke with happiness in her voice. This was the best date she'd ever been on.

After Red gave her the duck, he was rewarded with a kiss.

"Why don't we skip the beach and go back to the hotel for your prize?" Liz asked in a husky voice, raising her brow.

Red swallowed heavily, then took her hand and started walking back to the car. Once they were on their way back to their hotel, Red turned to Liz.

"Happy anniversary, Sweetheart."

"Happy anniversary, Ray," Liz said as she met him halfway for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

I got this plot bunny after seeing the picture of James Spader, filming at Cony Island.

A huge thank you to jadenanne7 for beta'ing this so quickly.


End file.
